Never Meant To Be
by Dejavu1978
Summary: She loved Roman, but during a spur of the moment trip to Vegas, she married his best friend Randy. It's a secret that can never be told and she knows Randy would never betray her or his friend. But, she doesn't know that Randy has always secretly loved her and she has no idea that he's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode so he can claim what legally belongs to him.
1. Chapter 1

Mia awoke, flicked her eyelids, clearing the cloudiness away so she could sure she was in fact looking at the overstated gold light fixture. Her intoxication the night before had left her mouth hot, sticky and thirsty. She sighed, stretched her hands in front of her. She ached all over, but it was not a bad feeling. Only exhaustion – payment for the night of wild abandonment she had indulged. Four in the morning – the sun had yet to rise, yet a beam of light flickered and reflected – from her finger. She sat up straight, surprised and startled by the lavish trinket.

"Damn." she muttered. It had finally happened. Her boyfriend, Roman had finally stepped up after five long years of her silently hoping. And she should have been happy, completely ecstatic – except she could not remember. The special moment that she had vowed to only experience once in her life was a complete blank in her mind, a memory lost as if someone had accidentally deleted the most precious of pictures from her laptop's hard drive.

Sulking wouldn't help, so she focused on the positive. She was Mrs. Reigns. Finally. It had taken him long enough. She smiled and glanced at the bulge beside her, covered above his head by the thick, gold comforter of the Las Vegas bed. She tucked herself beneath it, moved closer and wrapped her arms around his well toned waist. He stirred, moaning. No doubt feeling the hangover that she had never once been tortured with, no matter how many she downed.

A future she had been scared to dream of for so long graced her mind. And that real estate listing she had casually showed him – a subtle hint – was still available and possible! Life was finally as it should be – perfect. She wanted kids and he had never been sure, but he had not been sure about marriage either, so she knew he would come around eventually. She wanted four. A nice even number. Hopefully two boys and two girls as she had always wanted. Perhaps a one set of twins. A perfect family, not too big, or too small. Just right.

She closed her eyes and saw the photos. The large backyard, the wooden play-set, the immense laughter she would experience watching Roman and his best friend, Randy, trying to figure out how to erect it. The two had always provided her with entertainment and she could just imagine the teasing Randy would give the both of them when they joined him and his flavor of the weekend for breakfast the next morning.

It had been Randy's idea to fly away to Vegas on a whim and she had been unsure about calling in to work, knowing that by doing so put her employment in jeopardy. In the rising sun's glory, she had no regrets. She could find another job and doubted she would have had another chance to marry her long time sweetheart.

Roman was a reserved kind of man. Sweet, sensitive, yet cold at the same time. Romantic gestures were not his style, neither was putting his affection on display. She guessed the drink had loosened his resolve and she also knew he would not back out. She shook the feelings of entrapment out of her mind. She had done no such thing. Not once had she ever begged for his ever lasting commitment. Always, she accepted that their relationship had reached its peak and it had been fine. Up until that moment it had been. Now, she couldn't imagine going back to alternating nights at one another's apartments. There was no way he would want to keep that arrangement now that she was his wife.

"Good morning, baby." Purring lovingly with another stir of the muscular form beside her. He jumped and the blanket flew off of him, his head and shoulder twisted and steel blue eyes grew wide with shock, instant knowledge and complete devastation

No. No. No. Randy shook his head in complete disbelief. It couldn't be possible. How could it have happened? He had came to Vegas with his best friend and his woman. The two were always together, inseparable. Sure, he had a reoccurring crush on Mia. Yes, he had fantasized about her in daydreams sometimes as he stood right in front of him, but he had never acted. Not so much as a hint had ever flowed past his lips.

Mia gazed at the glittering gold band on her left ring finger, then back at him repeatedly. Her eyes watered at the revelation of what they had done. They had destroyed someone they both loved beyond comparison. A pain that could never be compensated. Nothing would ever be the same. Did he already know? Had he watched him steal his girl? Stormed off too horrified to react?

Mia rubbed her arms, suddenly frozen. One look, her in his shirt that threatened to swallow her slim frame, her wild, tangled hair, the slight purple marks on her neck – the marriage had been consummated.

"I am so sorry." He took the blame. It couldn't have been her fault. Sweet, honest Mia, whose morals had attracted him more than her long, wavy locks and curvacious body. Now those gray blue eyes were sad, heartbroken and dainty shoulders heaved up and down, hyperventilating sobs that failed to fall peacefully. Pulling her close to his chest, he cupped her head, attempting to console. A bad idea. The former friendly action was meant with a brutal shove. Completely bad judgment considering their plight. Roman had her heart at first gaze Not only did he have her, she was completely, unexplainably infatuated with him. Even when he had wronged her, completely tore at her soul, it never took more than his crooked finger lifting her chin to win her back. It disgusted Randy how wonderful his best friend's girl was and Roman was undeserving.

"Please don't cry." he begged, feeling his heart break for a different reason. He scolded himself for entertaining the idea that she would shrug it off, finally seeing her lover for the true fool he was.

He cared for Roman like a brother, he did. He never thought he would betray him, but there was just something about Mia. Something that would cause him to discard fifteen years without a moment of hesitation. In fact, he compared every girl he dated to her. Coming up short, he discarded them, but not before a one or two night seduction. It passed the time while he waited to find his soul mate, another needle in the haystack that he could be himself with. So far, only Mia had that gift.

Figures. He remembered the snuffed, under his breath mumble that escaped his lips the night he and Roman had met Mia. Sitting with a small group of friends at a nightclub, her face had caught his attention, so much more radiant than her buddies despite the absence of a heavy make-up the other women had painted on. She had stolen his heart and Roman had stolen her before he could make his move, even though he had seen her first. The bro code had been broken. It had been broken before, but that was the only time it had stung.

Randy was known for his straight forward personality. He said what he thought and held nothing back while at the same time, never mean about it. Except this instance. He stood back without a fight. Mostly because Mia was smitten at first sight. Those doe eyes followed his every move even before he had said hello. He could have stolen her glimpses. He was sure of it then and even more convinced after he had gotten to know her. He could make her laugh to the brink of crying, making those pouty lips widen in a way that no one else, including her boyfriend, could manage.

He had gotten over the inaugural bitterness, moved on, trying out other venues, but the past couple of years, her allure returned with a vengeance. With each bone headed insult that rolled off Roman's tongue, the acid ate away. Devouring his loyalty. Then Roman cheated. Just one time and he stood by, harboring his deception. Then again and again. He was stuck, knowing information that trapped him in an internal fight, a searing, unquenchable letch on one side and an unsaid bro code pact on the other.

"Don't touch me, Randy." Mia shoved away another effort to soothe. Bolting, she locked herself in the bathroom. Seconds later, running water echoed from the door. She liked to stand under hot water when she was upset. He could bet every considerable dime in his bank account without fear of loss that Roman didn't know that. He knew Mia well. Well enough to know that she had to have a considerable amount of time to herself before she would be ready to deal with the problem at hand. All he could do was wait. Mia was strong. Another quality he admired. Everything would be fine – for her. He wasn't so sure about himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia turned the knob further and further. The water nearly scalded her skin. Remaining she hoped to burn away every inch of skin that Randy had caressed. Not that he was detestable. The man was attractive. And it was wrong – so wrong for her to think of him like that. She hadn't before. Amnesia caused by too many mud slides should have brought gratitude. Instead, she wished she recalled what the night before had been like.

She had arrived on Roman's arm, wearing the slinky red dress that always caught his attention. The material softly laid on her curves, amplifying what he thought was her best features. Too revealing in her opinion and a far cry from her usual conservative style, but anything to tempt the object of her affection.

What had happened to Randy's newest fling, she wondered. The thin brunette had been bound to him by invisible chains. He had seemed irritated by it, yet allowed it. Too kindhearted to inflict pain. That was Randy. Which made the mistake even more confusing. It wasn't the first time her friend had drunk beyond his limit. And although occasional, it wasn't her first either. How many times had Roman exited, leaving the two completely alone? More times then she could count. In fact, they usually did end the nights on the sofa, talking. No surprise, Roman never eased his cool, tough guy exterior, no matter how drunk he got. He would remain a calm, silent statue, watching as she and Randy made fools of themselves. Then, growing weary of watching their childish antics, he would escape to slumber, knowing she would follow soon enough and allow him to ravage her body to his heart's content.

Randy paced the room, unable to sit still. The night's events still a blur he imagined the worst and cringed when he thought about what he and Mia would encounter when they exited that door. Roman was possessive over Mia even if he wasn't overly doting, keeping a large arm draped around what was his at all times. He trusted Randy more than any other person in the world. Trusted him to look out for his girl in his absence. And look what he had done with that trust. He went to the sink in the small kitchenette and splashed his face with cold water and inhaled sharp, biting breaths. Snatching a plastic cup, he downed cup after cup of the cool liquid to quench his thirst, then popped a couple ibuprofen's to cure his headache.

Mia was still quarantined when the rumbling in his head seized, but the memory of her in his arms had returned. Those succulent lips that he had kissed brought a smile. The feel of her hot flesh again caused his loins to throb. Despite the problem at hand, he yearned to feel her heat again, to merge the sweat of their passion just once more. It had been beautiful, yet plagued by a guilt that somehow fueled their lust to the breaking point. He closed his eyes, remembering how her body arched into his, her soft moans and the sound of his name rolling of that sweet tasting tongue. Not Roman's but his.

Still, now did they end up wearing a pair of gold bands on their fingers and how did a marriage license bearing both of their signatures end up on the nightstand – underneath a plastic case. A plastic compact disc case! He jumped up and located the item, snapped it form it's protection and jammed it into the room's player.

Lots of pictures. Them hanging all over each other and judging by the weight of his wallet, they had purchased a pretty pricy package at this "Love Chapel" He clicked on one after the other. Shared kisses, broad lips turned up in elate joy. Flowers in her hand, draped over his shoulder, hugging his neck from behind, pecking his cheek. It appeared so real. All a lie. A torture, bringing his most intimate hidden desires to life. Then a video. He watched it, memorized. Hand in hand, staring into each others eyes, they shared vows with confidence. What could they had talked about that night? What words could have provoked their spur of the moment decision?

Mia wrapped herself in a soft, hotel robe and joined her friend. Her skin was blotchy from the water and her eyes puffy from the tears she had cried. Randy sat with the tips of his forefingers to his chin and a remote in his hand. Faint laughter drifted to her ears and she slowly took a seat beside him, watching the video on the screen. The scene appeared so genuine, but the groom was wrong. Not the man she loved. Well, she couldn't say she didn't love Randy, she did – in a different way.

The door opened. She jumped slightly.

"Hey." Roman entered with his own key. They had bought one room for the night and she was thankful he hadn't returned to find Randy sleeping beside her in the bed instead of on the sofa as planned, but wait – where had he been? Why hadn't he shared the bed with her?

He crossed the room and pecked her cheek just as Randy snapped off the TV and snatched the disc from the player, jamming it into his bag before Roman noticed. "I'm sorry." he stated in that low deep baritone. "I hoped to get back sooner."

Get back from where?

"There's no such thing as a vacation I guess. I wish I knew that when I took this promotion."

Work. Work had called him and he apparently had to rush back to deal with some new crisis. Sometimes she hated the job he had been given only a few short months before. Of course, he had been the obvious choice to lead the security team, but it took more of his time when there  
was already little set aside for her before. Still, the sight of him brought an instant smile to her lips. She loved to see him grace the room with that half smile. So many mysteries locked beneath that tanned exterior that she desperately wanted to figure out.

"I guess you and Randy had a good time without me." his lips turned up in that sideways smirk, the only sign that he was kidding.

"Oh yea." She and Randy exchanged a glance that said it all. "Hey, man. Why don't you take a quick shower, then we can get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"I ate on the plane, but a shower sounds great." Oh, that barely audible, sultry tone of his drove her wild. Rendering her catatonic when she wanted to be furious. When would he want to spend those little moments with her? He never seemed to wait on anything just so he would have her company. "You two go ahead without me."

That was how this whole mess started! She wanted to scream at him. Tell him what had happened because of how much he left her sitting with Randy. What she knew she had done because she was lonely. Roman stared at her a moment, crossed the room, cupped her cheeks in his hands and bent low to deliver that kiss. That heart stopping, paralyzing set of soft lips that knew how to keep her anger at bay. He was forgiven. And he gave her a wink and a half smile before he grabbed his bag and headed to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy couldn't believe it. Roman always managed to change that woman's demeanor with the touch of his lips. A handful of times he had grown tired of the absurd devotion Mia had for his friend. He had skillfully and carefully set Roman up. Mia busted him, but the subtle clues were easily discredited. Roman worked his magic and Mia fell into his arms, forgiving him and forgetting the text message that so obviously showcased his unfaithful heart.

Mia deserved so much more. Roman made it clear what he wanted out of a relationship. Loud and clear it was known that he was incapable of love. An emotional state he did not want or need. He liked Mia. Thought she was hot and she was perfectly qualified to stand by his side at family functions, but they all knew he would never commit no matter how much his mother begged him.

Mia had confided in him before. She wanted love. She wanted marriage and she wanted kids and for some strange reason accepted that she could never have any of those things with Roman. He ignored her ninty percent of the time. Sadness was often etched into her beautiful face and that was when Roman would turn it around by a simple kiss, sometimes swooping her into his arms and taken her to the bedroom when more was needed to turn change her disposition. He brainwashed her time and again. And Randy consoled himself, relieved because it kept her in his life. If she was to leave Roman, she would be lost to him as well. He couldn't step in to pick up the broken pieces of her heart, not without destroying his friendship with Roman. Even if Roman accepted it, things would forever be awkward.

"Randy, what are we going to do?" She cried, with tears threatening to run down her cheeks again. "He's never going to forgive us."

"Don't tell him." Randy shrugged. "We'll get it annulled and that will be the end of it." But he didn't want that. Lord knows he didn't want to give her up.

"I can't lie to him." Mia, always honest. She could not lie to save her life.

"It's not a lie. It's not like he's going to ask." Randy reasoned. "Like he's really going to say, Hey have you two ever been married? We're safe."

"but we slept together, Randy."

Randy coyly smirked. His back was turned to her, digging in his duffel bag for a new shirt. "yeah we did." he tossed a coy look over his shoulder, remembering the moment.

"It's not funny." But it stroked his ego to see the rosy color of her cheeks, knowing he had put it there.

"I don't know, Mia. Maybe this is the kick in the ass Roman needs."

"You know his temper. This wouldn't push him to propose to me. He won't fight to keep me. He'll leave me and never look back. I can't loose him. I can't."

"Why do you love him so much?" He wanted to draw it out. Make her see that Roman didn't feel the same for her as she did for him. Why couldn't she Mia see. He loved her. He loved her the way she loved Roman. He would give up a brother for her. Why didn't she know that? Did she not see it in their love making? The way he held her after they had expeirenced a glourious climax in unison. The way he stroked his thumb on her soft skin. Roman always turned away. She'd said it herself many times. Or he jumped from the bed and dressed so he could hurry off to work without a kiss to say goodbye. He wished he could kiss her again. Right there. Even if Roman emerged to witness. Turn her into mush so she would forget what she saw in his friend. It had happened the night before. He couldn't help himself. The alcohol had brought out all her insecurities. All her suffering had been drawn out with every sip she took and he consoled her.

She had her mind set on leaving him. Ending it all and he reassured her that someone else would want her when she believed no one would. He assured her that someone else in the world would love her, devote their entire being to her. And when she still didn't believe him, he kissed her. Telling how he felt with the swirling of his tongue over hers. But she didn't know. He should have known better. He should have known she ahd blacked out. Should have stopped her, but at that time, he wanted her so badly. Wanted to claim her. Steal her. He took advantage. He could not deny that he had known all along what he was doing. Now, she was hurt and he had caused it.

"Come on, Mia. It's not as bad as all that." The normal comic of the group, he tried to lighten the mood. "We both know how he is. We're protecting him, that's all. It was a goof. It meant nothing. He'll the way we were laughing in those pictures I'm thinking we thought we were only playing around. I honestly doubt we thought we were getting married for real. You know how we kid around."

Mia stared at her friend. He was right. They did joke a lot. Sometiems they portrayed a couple in a mocking way. It had nevr meant anything. Even in front of Roman and he hadn't thought anything of it. It was just how they were. They made fun of couples huddled too close and slobering all over each other in public, makign everyone laugh. Even her boyfriend would give that half smile and snort a small laugh.

"And I doubt we did more than sleep in that bed."

He didn't remember. And she barely recalled more than a few images. The way her thighs ached, she knew they had. It had been wild and untamed because she still wore the imprint of his fingerprints between her thighs and on her arms. Rough, but nice. She shook her head, pushing the images out of her mind.

"Okay, this isn't a big deal. There's no sense in telling him something that we know would hurt him. So, we're doing the right thing, right?" But it didn't feel right. She felt like a liar and she hated liars. What if Roman did propose? How would she be able to stand at the alter, pledge her loyalty to him with Randy standing right beside him, exchanging knowing glances about their deception.

Randy stared a moment. He had one shot. One moment that would define everything. It was his time to fight. To win her. He could step closer, pull the tie on that too large robe, slip his hands around her naked waist and show her why she was thinking all wrong. He was ready to stand beside her, own up to what they had done in front of Roman. The man could deal with it or fade out of his life forever. How mad could he get? Roman had already confided in him, telling him that he never planned to get serious with Mia. He said he never wanted to marry her and he said he doubted he would ever fall in love with her. Randy knew it was only a matter of time before Roman moved on. He only wanted her because he thought she was damn good in bed. He was right. She was, but there was more to her than that.

Damn it. He couldn't do it. He pushed those feelings down into the pit of his stomach, straightened his spine and nodded.

"It's going to be fine. Like you said, nothing really happened. We were drunk and probably thought we were joking around. No big deal."

"then why are we keeping it a secret?"

"Because Roman is a wacko." He laughed. "It's not worth causing trouble over." But it was. It so was. "Let's go eat. Are you going in that?"

She laughed, looked down at her attire and grabbed her bag. Oh that laugh was so addictive. "Turn around."

"Why? I've seen you naked before." he joked.

"Randy!" she laughed and he obliged, but she shouldn't have turned her back because she unknowingly aloud him to watch her drop her robe. He scanned her body up and down. Those long, toned legs. That perfect heart shaped bottom and that straight line of her back that he wanted to trail with his lips. He felt his manhood twinge and he had to cast away his gaze, or he would never keep to his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman sat down at a table. Randy seemed more distant than usual, staring off into space and picking at his food.

"What's up with you? Are you getting sick?"

"Yea, I'm sick alright." Randy murmured, stirring his coffee with his hand propped up against his cheek. "So, what was so important that you had to catch a red eye out of Vegas?" There were a lot of break ins going on around town lately, but Randy knew he did not have to personally take care of each one. Roman's firm took care of Randy's business, a large construction company and often the sites were looted after the sun went down. Roman used to roam the lots personally at night before the promotion.

"Destiny's pregnant." He let his friend in on the secret before Mia returned from the bathroom. He had an on going affair with the young dispatcher at his office for a while now. She was hot, had the perfect curves and he was drawn to her animal like sexual appetite.

"I thought you were always careful."

"I guess the damn condom broke." Roman scowled. "Anyway. I don't plan on letting this happen again."

"This is going to destroy Mia." Randy sighed and he wasn't sure if he was making a point or sympathizing with the sweet woman who he had wrapped around his finger. He liked Mia. Thought she was great, but she wanted so much more than he would ever give her. He had seen enough of what love did to people through his parents. He was the illegitimate son of a New York tycoon and his mother died waiting for him to leave his wife. He had the same possessive and persuasive allure over women. An inheritance that he embraced. It came in handy sometimes and kept him from ever having to fall in love. Every time he felt himself falling for Mia, he would find some other woman who would remind him why it was a bad idea to give himself completely to a single woman. Still, he cared for her and he wanted to keep her.

Destiny had been his latest distraction and he had laid it on the line with her. He would not leave his Mia for her. Not ever. Mia was a great cook. Looked great on his arm and she was quiet, never giving him any grief. They never fought. She was easily subdued, something that was very important. Destiny on the other hand, had a fiery attitude. She kept him on his toes. He liked that about her, but there was no place for it in his every day life.

"You know you have to tell her."

"Nope." Roman insisted. "Destiny doesn't want my help. She said she wanted a kid, but she doesn't want a man to help her raise it."

"You know I've stood beside you all these years, Roman. But this is so unfair to your girl. You know how much Mia wants a baby and you have flat out told her no with no compromise. And here you go fathering a child with another woman."

"I'm nothing more than a sperm donor." Roman clicked his tongue as he let the juice flow over it. "I'm still not a father. I hate kids, but I planned to make things right with Mia. I think I'll tell her I'm willing to try to get her pregnant."

"So you're going to marry her then?" Randy still didn't seem like himself, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't uncommon to pick up some kind of illness from crowded places.

"Hell no." He answered. "But we don't have to be married to have a baby."

"You just said you hate kids."

"She's not going to get pregnant. But she will be happy that I'm willing to try."

Randy snorted. "You really must be tired, because that makes no sense. If you try, she will get pregnant eventually."

"Well, next week I'm going on a business trip."

"A business trip? In your line of work?"

"I'm really going to get snipped." He admitted. "She'll never know and everyone will be happy."

"Until she doesn't get pregnant. Eventually she's going to want to go to a doctor to find out why. You can't be that cruel to her, Roman."

"It would be crueler to have a child I don't want. She knows I hate doctors. She won't push the issue. Mia, is cool. She's perfect."

Randy shook his head.

"You need to get your head out of your ass." he growled. "I've lost my appetite."

"What is wrong with you?" Roman barked. It was unlike his friend to judge him. He usually understood.

"Nothing. I have to find some Pepto. But don't let me ruin your fun. Enjoy your life."

Roman watched him walk off. Perhaps he was mad about the girl he had met. The one that had discreetly followed Roman out of the hotel lounge. He laughed as he remembered her throwing herself at him in the hotel room when he went to retrieve his bag. It had been a quick fling, over in minutes, but satisfying. He guessed Randy knew, but he would get over it. Randy didn't want much more with the girl himself. It would have been different if it was a serious date for his friend, but it wasn't, so he had acted within the rules.

"There she is." He stood when Mia returned. "I missed you." And he did. Maybe not at first, but after a while of being apart, he longed for that beautiful smile. She stared up at him, stood on her tiptoes to touch his lips. He could see it in her eyes. What he had warned her about. He had told her not to fall in love at the very start. Now, she could be hurt and he never wanted that.

"What happened to Randy?"

"He wasn't feeling good. You two must have had one hell of a party last night." He laughed. He could always count on Randy to stay by her side, rendering her off limits to any guy who looked her way. He didn't have to worry about another man stealing her away in his absence. The perfect decoy, his buddy. She had someone to keep her company and he had the security of her safety, both intimately and physically.

"something like that." Mia seemed tired to him as well, and her normally natural face was plastered with thick make-up. He didn't mind the heavy eyeliner and mascara. It made her beautiful eyes pop. Such brilliant eyes. What had attracted him in the first place. He grazed her arm with his thumb.

"Are you feeling alright?" if she was sick, he would be sick. He was a germ-a-fob of sorts. Avoiding the simplest sneeze like it was the bird flu.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I think I stayed out too long last night."

"Well, then let's get you to bed." He said coyly. Of course, he had only left Destiny's bed a few hours ago, but he had the energy to please Mia as well. He gently took her hand in his and led her to their hotel room. He laid her down on the bed, moving his hands up her thighs as he lowered her.

"Roman," she pulled down her skirt too quickly for his liking, barring him from peeking at those toned thighs. "I'm really not up to it." she turned on her side, covered herself to her neck, shutting him out. It hurt. Damn. He had never felt that before and he suddenly knew how she felt when he did it to her, which was often.

"Okay, baby." he croaked, settling beside her, on top of the covers, holding her until she fell asleep. He tried to decode his emotions. It had never bothered him. He had struck out before, but he had only laughed and moved on to the next target. But Mia, she never turned him down. He had always been able to sway her, tantalize and tempt her to get what he wanted.

Randy walked and walked. His hands stuffed into his pockets. He had the key, laying in the palm of his hand and he couldn't use it. All he had to do was confront Roman in front of Mia. He couldn't lie. Mia knew when someone was lying. Yet, Roman had a way of convincing and Randy would lose them both. He couldn't stand to be cast away like that.

He ventured back, swallowing his pride, lust and undeniable love. Turned the knob and entered the room to see the bed that he had shared with Mia only hours before. Only this time she shared it with her boyfriend. They slept so peacefully. Roman with his large arm about her waist. The man loved her, even if he never admitted it. His subconscious sure as hell did.

Randy rubbed a hand over his face, laid down on the sofa and covered himself with the sleeping bag he had brought with him. He chose to lay his head on an end in which he could face them, stare at them. Damn it, Mia was his wife. He had every right to be angry. Envious. It wasn't fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia awoke. Wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. It had been hard to resist Roman's touch, but Randy's love marks were still on her body. Intimate places that would tattle her betrayal. No other form of activity could explain their presence. She moved closer to him. His embrace, so warm, strong. She felt safe.

Across the room, she heard a soft snore. Roman didn't' snore, unless he was on his back. She raised her head. The room was dark, but she could still see Randy, resting with his tattooed arms behind his head. His chiseled, straight lined face softly formed in slumber. They had a difficult secret to keep. One they would surely take to their graves. She wondered if he slipped off to take care of their annulment. She was sure he wanted it taken care of as quickly as she did.

How could she have been so stupid? Sure, Roman would be angry at Randy, but had a fifteen year bond. They would go on like nothing had happened. But she would be cast aside. Despised as if the entire thing had been her doing. Like she was some sultry temptress who had used her skills to lure Randy and she didn't have the luxury of a lost memory any more. As the alcohol cleared her bloodstream, the memory resurfaced.

It had upset her that Roman had left when he had promised her that weekend would be special. It would be romantic and she would have his undivided attention. Then, his cell rang. An emergency at work and he was heading back to the airport. They had barely sat down in the club. Just checked into the hotel. She was so upset that she began to drink. Heavily, downing the first three as if it were merely water.

Of course, Randy was there to pick up the pieces, telling her that Roman didn't mean to hurt her. A few drinks later and even he was done singing Roman's phrases. Then the conversation shifted. Randy pointed out how much time the two of them spent together. How often people mistook him for her boyfriend. It seemed to roll off his tongue easily, without thought, as if the words had been inside for some time. She thought he was joking. Perhaps he had been.

Drink ten … eleven.

"We never fight." Randy chuckled, his arm draping about her shoulders.

"Friends don't fight, Randall."

"Sure they do." he skillfully inched closer, wrapping her in his embrace. "They just get over it. Just like Roman will get over this." He leaned. His lips touched her bottom, pulling it in softly before taking full advantage of her surprise, slipping his tongue into her mouth to wind it around hers, that betrayed all the morals that shouted out. Slap him. Correct him. What was going through his mind?

Twelve … thirteen … then she lost count, but she no longer cared that Randy's hand rested on her thigh. Her entire body felt like jelly, but she didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing but the fun she was having. The laughter was as addictive as the atmosphere and the cocktails that they ordered. Determined to try everyone on the menu before the night had ended.

She found herself kissing him. Hanging her arms around her neck. Dancing too closely, provactively. Randy never judged her. Never made her check her actions. Act her age. Nothing she did embarrassed him. Not even the snort she let out when her giggles were loud, and uncontrolled.

Actually, Roman was very strict about how she conducted herself in public. He cared a lot about how the world percieved him. Even complete strangers. It was exhausting at times. Trying to be perfect all the time, but Roman challenged her. Made her aware of all she could be and was. He was proud of her and wanted her to be her best. She understood, but some days, she just wanted to be silly. She was still young after all.

Plastered, she participated in the club's ritual. Sitting in a line with other couples. The men in chairs and the women, straddling, grinding, performing sexual acts with their clothes on. She had felt Randy's appreciation through his jeans. She had seen desire in those eyes. She could not break his gaze and soon, he was halting her act, pulling her close and passionately kissing her lips, grazing her neck. His wide palms spanning the small of her back, beneath her tank. Warmth rose from her toes to her cheeks. His hands moved higher, she felt an explosion. She wanted him.

"We should find some food." Randy cleared his throat, no doubt trying to control the same urge before they crossed yet another line.

Food didn't help. Not after she playfully dotted his nose with the chocolate covered strawberry. Small foundue fountains sat on every table of the hotel restaurant and a fruit tray was complimentary like a bread basket in the restaraunts back home. Roman would have hated it. Chastised her, but Randy, the man she called her best friend, only laughed, then prevented her retreat, forcing her to clean her mess. Which for some reason she used her tongue to do. Why she had thought that was the best way, she had no clue.

Laying beside Roman she smiled. The night had been the most romantic episode of her life, but she sighed sadly because it had been everything she dreamed about. But the man was only a fill in. And boy did he fill in.

In the elevator, they still could not keep their hands off each other. Her hands had managed to wander beneath his shirt and she moaned as his cupped her bottom and effortless locked her legs around his waist. Bracing her against the wall, he nibbled, explaining the tiny hickies.

"Trust me?" The chime sounded. The door opened. Not on their floor, but the ground floor again. They hadn't moved at all and they had remained on the bottom level until the car was hailed once again. Suddenly, not alone, but feeling no embarrassment for their acts, they giggled and Randy took her hand and they jogged out, barreling through people.

"Randy!" She squealed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Have you gone insane?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath in the lobby of the chapel across the street.

"I think it's time Roman learned that he can't ignore a beautiful woman and expect to hold on to her."

"He will kill you tomorrow."

"Maybe, but I'll die a very happy man."

She still thought it was a joke. Even as they stood in front of a man dressed like a Catholic priest, but it was obvious he was an actor based on the large diamond and gold rings he displayed on nearly every finger. "It makes sense." he explained. Was it part of his vows? She didn't quiet know, but he seemed serious. "Your entire relationship with Roman – it has been you and me who spent the most time together. It's me who knows you. It's you and me who has fun together. WE're the ones who laugh, play and share common interests. It should be you and me. Not you and him. Roman will never marry you. You know that. He said that how many times. I know you say you don't care, but I see it in your eyes. You want that and I'm ready to give that and everything else you want – right now."

It happened in a blur, but she remembered the kiss. The sweet, satisfying kiss that sealed the deal and the love making wasn't half bad either. She hated that it took all day for her to remember. Randy had been right. They were close. Now, they were too close and her feelings for Roman had not changed. In a way, she wished they had. Then, she would make the marrige with Randy work. She didn't believe in divorce and she still only wanted to marry once. And that one time had come and gone, in a blur, yet the deed had been done. Thankfully, she didn't have a wedding in her future. Not with Roman and she had no plans to leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia changed. She wasn't herself when they returned home. She was quiet. Lost in thought mostly. She sat staring out the window most days. Nothing seemed to interest her. The music she usually blasted through the house was absent and the museum quality clean she usually maintain had slipped. She left things draped over the back of the couch. Her shoes remained where she had kicked them off instead in the basket by her door and she left dishes in the sink.

Randy visited like he always did. Joining her and Roman on weeknights, just to watch a show or eat dinner. He worried about her. She seemed to have lost her spirit and Randy blamed himself. The secret they shared was eating her alive and he knew her conscience was keeping her awake at night. He wondered if she would snap out of it. Wondered how long it would take before her sin finally gave her peace. He hoped it wouldn't take her blurting out her mistake. Lord, that would be the worst thing she could do. Roman would never understand. Even Randy didn't understand how it had happened. He had always done a great job of hiding his feelings, even drunk. But seeing her tears, her sadness – he couldn't contain it. He wanted her happy. Whatever it took.

"I couldn't take care of it in Vegas." He whispered to her when Roman was out of the room. "But I'll get my lawyer to take care of it."

"I can't divorce you, Randy." A flicker of hope. "I don't believe in it. You know that."

"It's an annulment, Mia. It's not the same thing."

"We got married." She repeated. "It counts."

"So, what do you want me to do?" "I don't know." the bland, unemotional tone of his voice saddened him. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

Randy had the papers drawn up anyway, ready for them both to sign when she was ready. And she would be ready eventually. She just needed time to realize that no one could be perfect. She had to forgive herself and realize that she had been driven to do what she did. She had been vulnerable and she had needed that moment. He just never thought it would affect her so negatively in the end.

Thankfully, she didn't remember all the details. He had been too honest. Yet, he had managed to hold back slightly. Making it all seem like he was joking around. She would believe he loved her as a friend. Nothing more. The same type of love she had for him.

A month … two months … six. She still remained in a shell.

"Hey doll." they hadn't brought up their marriage since the day they returned. The papers still sat unsigned in his desk drawer. She worked in a diner. Close to one of his sites. His construction company had blossomed and he stopped in every day while making his rounds to the buildings his men were erecting.

Mia turned around, placed a cup in front of him, filled it with coffee. His afternoon caffene fix she knew he would need to get through the day. But no smile. He really missed that smile.

"I'm worried about you." He sighed. Mixed in his cream and sugar.

"I'm fine Randy." She promised and moved to check on her other customers. "You're usual lunch?" She asked when she returned.

"Yeah." He touched her hand. "What time do you get off?" She'd only worked at the place a couple of months and she usually took the bus home, but he didn't like it. The area was not the safest and he had been skeptical about taking on the project only two doors away because of the crime rate of the area. He had to order twice the security he would normaly employ and had to pass the cost of down to his customer when security wasn't something he usually charged for since he was mostly protecting his own equipment.

"Late." she told him. "I have to close now."

"Hmmm." he sipped his coffee. "Don't leave on your own. Wait for your co-workers."

"That's going to be difficult, because I'll be here alone." She shrugged. "Everyone else will be out of here an hour or two before me."

"I don't like that."

"It's part of the job. We all have to take turns and its my turn this month." she shrugged.

"I really wish you would quit this whole in the wall."

"I'm looking, but for now, I'll have to put up with it. I can't afford to miss a paycheck while I look."

"I know." If Roman had moved her in, she could afford it, but it would make it hard on him to keep seeing Destiny if he did that. It left a foul ball in Randy's stomach. Destiny was nice too, falling for the same lines as Mia. Her pregnancy hadn't lasted. Miscarrying in her second month. Roman took him out for drink to celebrate his good luck. It was sickening and not the man he knew he really was. Roman had been acting differently for a long time and he wondered what he was hiding from.

Mia said good bye to her last co-worker. The silence of the usually busy diner was eeirie, but she had work to do and the sooner it was done, the sooner she could head home. She started turning off the equipment, checking it twice to be sure she hadn't missed anything. She took out a bottle of cleaner and began spraying the counters. The door chimed. Damn, she had forgotten to lock it.

"We're closed." She said politely.

"I'm not here for the food." A familiar deep growl. She glanced up. Randy entered and sat down at the bar, clasping his hands in front of him. The suit he wore earlier replaced by a pair of form fitting jeans and a tight tee shirt that she could see the outline of his muscular chest.

"I told you I'd be alright."

"I don't like this neighborhood. Especially at night. Do you have a problem with me sititng here with you."

"Do I ever have a problem with you hanging around?"

"No." he laughed. "So, it's been a long time since we've been completely alone."

"We seem to get into trouble when we're alone lately." She smiled.

"It's good to see you smile." She smiled even wider. It had been awhile. She hadn't felt like herself in a long time. "You've seemed depressed. Is because of Vegas?"

"No. it's not that."

"Then what?" he implored. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's … Roman. I found some things."

"Like?"

"It's no big deal."

She finished her work and Randy walked her out. Waited for her to lock the doors and then gave her a ride home. Actually, he insisted. And repeated his actions every night that month.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Roman grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on over his bullet proof vest. It was a luxury he wanted all his men to wear. Security was a dangerous job, even though they were taken for granted and often called rent-a-cops. Taking over the top guys job had meant a lot of changes for the entire company, safer changes, but still some the employees resented. He wanted everyone in shape. Forced them to use the company gym at least an hour every day. He had their best interest at heart, despite how much some of them hated his new job requirement.

Stress laced his back as he straightened his desk and took one last look around. No late night tonight. He missed Mia and planned to surprise her with the single long stem he had purchased on the corner earlier that day.

"Roman." he turned. Destiny stood with her dainty hand on the door frame, blocking his exit. She was a great woman and still held his gaze as well as making him smile.

"Yes, ma'am?" Professional. That was the best way to handle it.

"Ma'am? I think we know each a little too well for that." she closed the door, took sultry steps, swinging those sexy hips. He half sat on the edge of his desk, crossed his arms across his chest, meaning to shut her out. She didn't take the hint.

"Destiny, I told you we can't do this anymore."

"I heard you. But we both know you still want me."

"I do." he admitted.

"You love her?" she smirked. "Come on Roman. We are both practical people. We don't fall in love. We just find people we can stand to be around." That was the way he liked it. No complicated emotions waiting to destroy him. His life called for strength and he didn't have time for weakness.

"She's a good woman."

"She's a weak woman and she doesn't have a mouth on her. If I could keep my mouth shut like she does, you would be with me, but I can't do that. I can't pretend."

"I never asked you to."

"Might as well have." Destiny, never faltered. Never cried. He wondered if she did in private because she never showed that emotion in front of him.

"I have somewhere to be."

"You're already there." She wrapped her toned arms around his neck and he opened his obediently. He was addicted to her kiss and the way she touched him, but he had told Randy he wanted to pick Mia up from the diner that night. As routine as the sun setting, Mia's closing rotation came about every third month. He didn't see why Randy insisted that she didn't leave alone, but indulged him anyway. His best friend always had everyone's best interests at heart. Mia wasn't like them. She was strong in so many ways, but not physically. Physically, she was a wilted flower and her petals could easily be plucked. Soon, it wouldn't be an issue. One month and the class she had enrolled in would be complete and she would have a new job. A daytime job where she would be safe, happier and making more money. That alone made his decision easier. He wanted her to move in. The new revenue made sense for them both. He had just rented a nice condo and had kept it a secret, but he needed more income to continue his lifestyle. So, it was time to move their relationship to the next level. The highest level he could offer. His new life was going to be sweet.

He loved Mia's cooking. She kept a clean house and he wouldn't have to hire anyone to do it for him. He wouldn't wake up alone anymore and he would have someone to take care of him when he was sick and to tell the truth, he couldn't stand to be without her. He thought of her all the time and he started to find he was less attracted to other women. He loved her. He couldn't help it. He needed her and he didn't want to need anyone.

"Roman, I'm not going to give you up." Destiny told him. "I still want you."

"But you don't need me." But he allowed her to kiss him. He was scared of what he felt for Mia and it was hard for him to accept. So, he fell back into the same routine. Running. He shifted positions with Destiny, setting her on the desk and wrapping her long legs around his waist. Her touch rubbed, caressed and teased, but all he thought about was Mia.

He had to stop. It was too hard to be in that kind of a relationship. He dove deeper into Destiny's embrace. He loved all women. He convinced himself and he wanted to taste every one of them.

It had been a rough day. Randy stretched and grabbed his briefcase, opened it and stuck his gun in the waist band of his pants. He hated the area. A few of his men had been robbed the night before and he refused to be their next victim. He climbed into his truck without incident and headed home. Roman had wanted to surprise Mia, so he had stayed late to talk with the security guards that would work the night shift. He wanted to make sure they knew what was going on. A pair of thugs were terrorizing the neighborhood and had yet to be caught and they were watching the new building site, ready to pounce unexpectedly on anyone who dared step into the shadows.

He missed spending time with Mia and soon he would see even less of her. Or at least less time alone with her. Roman had finally come to his senses, grabbing her with both hands. His friend had told him that he feared she was about to break off their relationship. Randy guessed that was enough to wake him up. He sighed. Soon, she would want to sign those papers. Perhaps marry Roman. Oh, it was going to be hard to stand at Roman's side and watch him marry the woman who had been his wife first.

He pasted the diner. Mia would already be home, or at Roman's new place. Soon, he wouldn't have to worry. She would be hired at the physical therapy center as soon as she finished her certified nursing assistant class. Of course, they had told her they couldn't promise she would get hired, but he was sure they would. Why would they put her through a class for free and then not employ her themselves?

The diner was still lit up when he passed and he thought it was strange. He didn't see Roman's truck. Maybe he had distracted her, making her forget. But for some reason a pain shot of sickness shot through his stomach and he had to turn around. He leap from his truck and hurried toward the door, expecting to find it locked, which would settle his nerves. Instead, it swung wide open and he was met with a mess. Chairs were toppled and dishes were broken. The cash register's till was laying on the counter while the register itself had been tossed across the room.

"Mia!" he yelled out, not seeing her anywhere. He kicked aside papers and trash, moving behind the counter. He didn't find her. He pushed through the swinging door and entered the kitchen. It wasn't in as much of a mess, but a few things had been knocked to the floor. It was dark, he gazed around, but had no idea where to find a light switch, then he saw a beam of light on the floor and he investigated to find a door with a sign that said Supervisor. He turned the knob and found Mia.

"No." he fell to his knees and cradled her head in his lap. "Oh, baby." he was horrified. Her beautiful face was swollen, battered and bruised. Blood dripped from an open wound and she wouldn't wake up. In a panicked rage he swept strands of her long hair to the side. He kissed her cheeks, caressed her face, unable to handle the damage he gazed upon. His hands shook and he swallowed hard lumps that wanted to explode in hysterical sobs, but his anger would not let that emotion surface. With heavy breaths his stare went from Mia to the safe that had been beaten and pried on with no luck. He knew she had been beaten for a code she did not have.

He continued to stroke her hair, wanting to cry and wanting to murder whoever had hurt her – and his best friend, who should have been with her. Roman should have been there to protect her. Where the hell was he?

Mia had a big knot on her head, one he figured came from the but of her assailants pistol. He wanted to think she was lucky they hadn't shot her, but he feared they had killed her just the same until finally, she moaned.

"Oh, baby." he was too happy she was alive to refrain from showing his true feelings. He was still angry as he lifted her from the floor, took her from the office and sat her on the stainless steel table. "Let me look at you."

She cried into his shirt. She had been hurt so badly that he couldn't contain himself. He was beside himself with grief and hate at the same time.

"They came up behind me." she managed. "I had already deposited what was in the register." she sobbed. "There was nothing in it but change."

"It's okay." he comforted, stroking her long hair.

"They told us to give them whatever they wanted if we were robbed, but no one but the owner has the code to the safe."

Roman entered.

"What the hell happened..." he took one look at Mia's bruised face and his own went pale.

"Where the hell were you!" Randy screamed. "You were supposed to be here! I told you not to leave her alone!"

"Calm down, man."

"No. I'm through playing this game." Mia clung to him, her face buried in his chest and he liked it.

"I got detained. I couldn't help it."

"Oh, I bet you did. Who was it this time? Huh? Destiny? Taylor? Or some cheap slut you found on the corner."

"Randy, be cool." Roman whispered, but Mia had already heard. She stared at him with disbelief through the blood. Another hard blow, but this time emotionally. Roman hated to see her like that and hated himself for letting Destiny seduce him.

They heard a noise. Glass shattering. Shots hit the ceiling. They had come back. They were drunk, probably high on something and their words implied wanted their way with the pretty waitress. He heard another shot rip through the air and lights shatter. They were wanting to put fear in Mia before they raped her. Mia looked terrified and seeing her cling to Randy made him jealous. It should have been him. He should have been her hero, but he had been stupid. Ignorant and too scared of his own heart to follow through with his plans. The rose fell from his hand and he stood, ready to destroy whoever had hurt his girl.

The door swung open. Randy grabbed his own gun and fired it without thinking about anything but what they had done to Mia. The moment he had seen them, he had fired before they had a chance to react. He towered over them. One moaned, begging with blood dripping from his lip, his eyes knowing he had made a huge mistake by coming back.

"You hit my wife you son of a bitch!" The devil seemed to have crept into his soul. He pulled the trigger again, at close range right between the mans eyes.

Roman stared. Knowing more than he had meant to let slip from his tongue.

"Oh my God, Randy." Mia sunk to the floor. She had never seen the gentle man so angry, so violent, but for some reason, she put her arms around his waist, laid her head against his chest and stared at the men who had attacked her. Knowing that the short time she had worried about them coming back to hurt her again was over. She would never have to worry about them. The blond one had forced a kiss. Torn off her apron and he had been breathing heavily in her ear before his partner knocked her out.

"You're wife?" Roman said too calmly as he listened to his phone, waiting for an operator to answer.

"Yea." Randy admired. "In Vegas. When you left her alone. Something you're so good at."

Mia couldn't say anything. She didn't care if Roman was mad. She didn't care that Randy held her possessively. She just wanted that horrible night to end. And after endless questioning. Witnessing Randy handcuffed and jailed she was taken to the hospital where she ended up

She sobbed all night. Roman had stayed for a little while. But he didn't say anything. Finally, he left with a sad, blank look on his face.

Randy was sitting beside her when she awoke. He had been released once the police were sure he had acted in self defense, which wasn't completely true. Randy and Roman were both skilled fighters. Randy had wanted to kill the men. He had murdered, just because they had hurt her. It was then that she knew that his words in Vegas had been true. She had never known anyone could love that much. She had never believed that someone could love her that much.

He slipped into the bed beside her, his arm easily slipped beneath her head and his arm pulled her into his embrace. She cradled herself against him. Feeling warm for the first time since the robbery and he soon fell asleep. She had a feeling he hadn't slept all night.

"Well, I see no reason to keep you any longer young lady." the doctor woke them both two hours later. Randy stretched, realized where he was, then jumped out of the bed like the doctor would have him thrown out. It made the elder gentleman laugh. "It's okay, son. Everything looks good."

"Thanks." Randy shook his hand.

Everything hurt. Mia gingerly got out of the bed and slipped on the waitress uniform, wishing she had something that wasn't covered in blood to put on.

"Pack what you need. I'll have some guys come for the rest." Randy said as soon as they entered her apartment. She stared at him inquisitively. He could only give her a weak smile. "And you're done with that damn job."

"Randy." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Mia. I'm not taking no for an answer. You're my wife. You have been my wife for almost a year and it's time everyone knew it. Especially, Roman."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy was in some trouble for his actions at the diner, but he didn't regret them. It was that final bullet that the cops said was overboard. It was that heat of the moment action that had the word manslaughter being thrown around. Thankfully, he had a good lawyer and he stood in front of a judge quickly, signed his own bail, but he had to stand trail.

He didn't want to tell Mia about that. He didn't want her pain to linger, but he didn't want her living in the security free apartment that she lived in either. He didn't want her returning to that diner to work and he wanted to know she was okay if he served a sentence. But mostly, he wanted her away from Roman, who would sweet talk her with his kiss and caress until she was in his clutches again.

"Mia, I love you." he whispered, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Randy."

Mia couldn't believe the words had escaped her lips, but she did. The heat of the moment, what he had done, charged her in a way she had never imagined. She was enamored with her hero and somehow being saved by the man she had married in Vegas had erased all the feelings she had felt for Roman. Funny. She had screamed for him as she was being dragged through the kitchen and into the office. Not Roman. Not for the man she had been romantically involved with for almost six years, but for Randy, his best friend, her best friend. The one she could always count on. And he had come. Somehow he had come.

She kissed him. Initiating. Wanting him as close as two people could possibly get and he immediately obliged, peeling off her clothes while she removed his. He carried her to her bedroom, laid her down and they got lost in each other. He was hungry for her. He needed her in a way she had never been needed before and she melted. Just as she had always done with Roman. And by the time Randy had spent himself, completely and sighed his satisfaction, it hit her. What was she doing?

"Damn it, girl. You are so amazing." Randy grinned from ear to ear. Happy and she was going to have to break his heart, but she was too vulnerable. She wanted to be loved so badly that she let any man's soft touch over power her. But she realized, she wasn't in love with either of them. She cared about them, but that was the extent of it.

"Randy, this isn't going to work." She told him.

"Please tell me you're not going back to Roman. He's never been faithful to you."

"I know. I guess I've always known. But this isn't right either."

"Baby, I don't like where this is going."

"I am moving out of this hell hole, but I'm not moving in with you. I'm not breaking up a friendship. You and Roman are too close. I won't be what comes between you."

"He'll get over it." Randy swore. "We are tight. He'll come around and it will be fine."

"It won't be fine for me. How can I hang around with two men that I've slept with? That will be awkward all the time. No. This ends here, Randy. I care about you both too much and I guess you two have both really been just my friends and that's where it should have ended. I'm sorry all my insecurities led to all of this."

"You're blaming yourself? Mia, you always do that."

"Maybe. I think after all that has happened today, I need to just take some time for me. I don't need to be rushing into anything."

"I'll go home." He promised, raising from the bed. "Give you sometime to collect your thoughts and then we'll see where we are tomorrow."

He left the room, she followed him, watched him collect his clothes from the kitchen floor and dress, then he exited, leaving her by herself.

She took a lot of time thinking. She told Randy the next day that she wasn't ready to talk and told Roman the same. Her class was over soon and she had finally cleared her mind and figured out what she wanted. She packed all her things. Changed her phone number, bought a car, loaded it and headed toward a new future.

Randy stared at an empty apartment. She had never said one word about her plans. Nothing. Not even good bye. Randy leaned on the counter and put his forefingers to his chin. It had been a month. He barely spoke to Mia. Never spoke to Roman. His friend didn't call and he didn't dial his number. He tried to figure what was going on with Mia, but found her number no longer worked. He could feel his heart crumbling in his chest leaving a big hole behind.

Three months later, he stood outside a courtroom, waiting for his lawyer.

"Hey."

"You look good in a suit." Randy said, void of emotion.

"I know." Roman smirked, then they both smiled and shook hands. They sat down on a bench. Any moment, Randy would face the judge for what he had done. "Have you heard from her?"

"Nope, You?"

"Nope. Is it still worth it?"

"Totally worth it." Randy grinned. "I'm positive that if I had left that guy alive, he would have come after her eventually, maybe all of us."

"They've done it before." Roman agreed. "I've had a few run ins with them. I think they targeted Mia. It wasn't a random robbery. I knew the moment I laid eyes on those two. Man," Roman ran his hand through his slicked back hair that was tied in a pony tail. "I should have stepped aside a long time ago. I knew you wanted her. And I held on to her for spite. I'm sorry."

"I wonder where she is." Randy sighed. "She's still my wife." he laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny."

"I'm married and I have no idea where my wife is."

"The good news is, eventually, she will want that divorce. Then, you'll know where she is." Roman patted his back, then it was time.

The district attorney painted him as a monster, leaving out the fact that his victims had robbed and beaten a defenseless woman, but his lawyer didn't leave out any details. He painted the scene almost has it had happened. Randy finding Mia battered and unconscious, his wife, the love of his life. Who just happened to be absent for the courtroom, or so he thought.

Mia walked in escorted by his lawyers paralegal. She took the stand, refusing to meet his eyes. Apparently, they had found her, they had sent her a summons and she was there. Looking gorgeous with a new hair style, make-up applied just right over her delicate features and a black dress made him have to gasp for air. He smiled like an idiot and she avoided gazing his way.

She answered the questions and his lawyer was gentle, understanding, but the district attorney was mean, so mean randy felt his face heat up, his fists clenched and he wanted to leap from his chair and pummel him.

"So, you married him in Vegas? Were you drinking?"

"Yes."

"So, you could say you manipulated him?"

"No."

"and you continued to live with the defendants best friend even after you were married?" he didn't give her time to answer. "You seem to have a way of manipulating men to do what you want them to do. Perhaps you weren't robbed at all. Perhaps it was just another night of fun and when it became more than you bargained for, they became angry. Or maybe you provoked them. And when your husband arrived, you played the victim, causing him to murder two men in cold blood."

she started to shake and he saw the water pools forming in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Randy couldn't take it anymore. "Enough! Mia would never do anything like that!" Randy shouted.

"Randy sit down." Roman reached across the barrier. His lawyer begged him to do the same.

"Just leave her alone." But the jury had seen his temper when it came to Mia being hurt and it had damaged his case. So much so, that they found him guilty and he ended up with a five year sentence.

But he was okay with it. Because it granted him a long embrace from Mia.

"I'm so sorry, Randy." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He smiled, ran his thumb gently down her cheek. "You look beautiful, sweetie." then he put his hands behind his back. The bailiff cuffed him and he walked out like a man.

Mia couldn't believe it. How could he have to serve time when he had been protecting all of them. Not just her, but all of them. No one even called Roman to the stand. He had been there.

"Hi, Mia." it was awkward standing beside Roman. She had left him too. "So, where did you take off to."

"I'd rather not say, Roman." she said politely. "I've started a new life and I like it. I'm happy."

"So, I guess you have a new man in your life."

She laughed.

"Hell no. I think I've had enough of that for the time being."

"You do look good." he kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself, babe. You got a ride?"

"I drove."

"You drove? Wow, you have been busy." He laughed. He didn't seem bitter or angry at all. She had expected to walk into a lot more drama.

"I still can't believe they put Randy in jail."

"Don't worry about it. His lawyer will get him out." Roman assured her. "You just go back and live your life. He doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. This is just one of those complications life throws at us. Randy was completely prepared."

"It almost sounds like your glad that Randy went to jail."

"No." then he sighed. "Well, maybe. He would have never left me alone with you if they had found him not guilty." Then he leaned forward, attempting to seduce her with those lips and she threw up her hand. "Are you serious?" she let him know how disgusted she was by his actions.

"I'm kidding, Mia." He chuckled. "But I can't let this get to me. I have to go on. I have to move on. Randy is my best friend and he's been locked away, Mia. This is probably the worst day of my life, even worse than the day I realized that he and my girl got married and hid it for nearly a year."

"We didn't do that on purpose."

"I know. It was my fault. The truth is, I shouldn't have been with you in the first place. I've always been jealous of Randy and the night we all met, I saw something different in the way he looked at you. I played dirty, Mia. I've never been as good of a friend to him as he has been to me."

"I have to get back. I have to work in the morning." Roman had a lot of issues she had never been aware of. She felt bad for him. He was really a decent guy, but he had some insecurities of his own that he had terrible ways of dealing with. She was glad she lived three cities away. She wanted to put both of them in her past. She hated what had happened to Randy. It wasn't right, but the justice system was not always just. It haunted her sometimes, but she had to go on. That was how she ended up how she was in the first place. Guilt and the feeling of having to be there for someone. This time, she had to be there for herself.

She was doing well in her new job. When they were passing out job offers, the human resources lady had printed off available jobs from the wrong facility.

"Oh, these are for another facility. You guys don't want those." she laughed.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind moving." she raised her hand and by the end of the day the split second decision had changed her entire life. The company even paid for her to relocate because the facility was so short handed. It was a lucky break.

The building had once been a nursing home that also had a floor for rehabilitation. As the need grew, another floor was designated for short term patients, then another and eventually, a new nursing home was built and new equipment was bought leaving only four wings in total along with a large cafeteria and movie theater.

Most of her patients were elderly. Some ended up going home, while some were transferred to an open bed in the nursing facility. She enjoyed it. Loved her residents. Even crying when some of packed their belongings and moved on. She loved to hear their stories. Love to listen about their marriages, jobs and experiences. And she managed to make a close friend who invited her to spend holidays with her. She had no family to go home to. Her parents had died when she was barely out of high school. She had no brothers and sisters and both her parents had been only children, so she didn't even have a cousin. She had never known her grandparents. Not even one. So, it was nice to adopted as Tori's sister. Even her friends mother considered her one of her own by the end of her second year in the city, but she had never told anyone about her life before she moved. As far as she was concerned, she didn't exist before. She had no past, but she had a future.


	9. Chapter 9

Three years. Time he could not get back had passed and Randy had finally gotten the best news he could hope for. The parole board granted his freedom and the next day, he would walk out of those steel bars and pick up where he left off. He had grown angry as the time passed. Not at Mia, but at the world who felt he had to pay for stopping two criminals from hurting anyone else. The world was a horrible place and he didn't want to trust anyone. He did want to drive a car though. He missed his truck. He missed his job and he missed his best friends. Roman visited him once a week, depositing money and updating him on the progress of his business that was temporally in the hands of his longest employee. A man he knew could handle it in his ab sense. But no new contracts had been signed and no new projects had been accepted. He only wanted the ones he had already take on finished. Now, only the two largest remained and his parole meant that his men no longer had to fear losing their jobs when the last building was complete.

In his own clothes, something he would never take for granted again, Randy stepped out with one bag of belongings. He couldn't wait to get home. Couldn't wait to see Roman who waved from his spot leaned against his truck. It was nice to be free and the universe had given him a perfect blue sky to welcome him back.

"Hey old man!" Roman joked. "Please tell me you are going to shave that thing." He joked about his the beard he had let grow while he was incarcerated. It didn't make sense for him to keep it shaved. It was easier and safer to just let it grow.

"What do you think?"

"I think we are hitting the clubs tonight." A pretty woman smiled from the truck. "You remember Destiny."

"Yes. I do." He raised an eyebrow.

"I've learned a lot of things after … you know. I'm monogamous these days."

"That's hard to believe." he kidded his friend.

"Honest. I'm even thinking about buying a ring." He whispered.

"Congratulations." But the mention of weddings cut him deep. He knew there was one person he wanted to see that wouldn't be waiting for him. That made him bitter and he detested the thought being in a relationship. He didn't want to meet anyone, not even for a one night stand.

He wanted his home, his job and that was it. He wanted nothing to do with the public, the police, he just wanted to be left alone. He would tolerate Roman. He had to. They'd been friends to long, but deep down he resented him for messing up his chance to be happy with his soul mate. He still thought Mia was the only woman meant for him, but he had managed to lock that away as well. The word love just left a bad taste in his mouth.

Even though he argued, Roman managed to drag him out that night. He ended up sitting by himself in the booth, sipping a beer and glowering at his friend and his new girl. Another thing that made him bitter. Karma just wasn't as just as it ought to be. She had her picks. Her favorites that could get away with what ever they wanted.

"I'll catch you later." Randy told Roman and Destiny when they returned to the table.

"It's early!"

"I haven't slept in a real bed in three years." He said. "That's all I want to do right now."

"No thanks to that midget that had you guys wrapped around her finger." Destiny snorted.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Randy warned. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Mia."

Roman watched his friend walk away. Destiny hadn't meant any harm. It was just a little jealousy that worked its way out from time to time. After all Mia was the reason she had been denied a real relationship with Roman. And she deserved better. He had caused her resentments and she resented Mia for running off when Randy was in jail, never coming to see him. Not even a phone call.

"He'll be okay. He's over Mia – and so am I." Roman took his new girls hand. "Damn, I love you." The words he had never been able to say to anyone he told her on a daily basis. She had always claimed she didn't want love, but know that he knew her better, he knew she had tried hard to hide that part of herself. And it had made it easier to deal with the situation. Now that she didn't have to share him, she was happy. As soon as she kissed him, he opened his eyes. Everyone was running outside and he had a feeling he needed to follow them.

He pushed through the crowd outside. There was a circle surrounding something and it was hard to get to the front.

Randy groaned in pain, his back, his legs, his head, everything throbbed. He had barley seen the car that had came barreling through the parking lot, running him down like he had a large target sign on his back, but he knew the driver had meant it. The woman in the drivers seat – her eyes were familiar and as he laid there writhing in pain, he remembered. She was the mother of the men he had shot.

Mia walked in after her weekend off and clocked in. she put her purse away in her locker and took off her coat. The week before had been rough and she didn't feel like she had been off at all. Tori hadn't arrived yet. While Mia was usually thirty minutes early, her friend usually clocked in a couple minutes late.

"We have a transfer coming in today, make sure you have 410 ready." Her nurse ordered. It was unusual for Sonya to arrive so early, which meant she had worked the shift before. Something that only happened when she and her husband were in an argument, which meant she was going to have a particularly bad day. The room was split, the large square desk in the center separating the fifty eight beds the wing held. On the right, the nurse was laid back, letting her assistants work peacefully. On her side, the nurse was a tyrant, bossing and screaming, well only at her. The other two aids could do whatever they pleased and could normally be found standing around the desk or the medicine cart chatting with their supervisor.

"It's already made." Mia never liked a bare mattress in her rooms. It made the room look bad and since her patients had to share a room, she wanted it to look as welcoming as possible.

Her floor was a self pay floor, which meant most the occupants paid for their fees out of pocket with or without the help of private insurance. The other three floors were for government paid programs. Two for one branch and one for the other kind. She didn't care about the specifics. All she knew was that everything had to be perfect on her floor. The patients families were particular and hands on when the care came out of their own pockets.

She had an easy group compared to the other five group of rooms. Some of hers had been with her some time. Some learning the basics all over again after an amputation, some recovering from strokes and others had just had bad luck, but all of them were over the age of sixty. Her favorite had just left the Friday before. Nursing home bound. The last stage of life, but she would fine. She suffered from dementia and would probably still think she was in the small mountain hospital she had spent some of her childhood in. She'd had one leg shorter than the other and until she was sixteen, she had undergone many surgeries in an effort to correct it, until she grew tired and refused any other treatments. She just hoped her next caregiver cared and wasn't just around for a paycheck like so many of the people she worked with.

"You need to call maintenance to remove a bed."

"I'm sorry?" She already had one patient in the room so it made no sense to remove the other bed when a new patient was arriving. Sonya was never clear, but she would act like she gave her perfect directions that she refused to follow when the charge nurse arrived. None of the big wigs knew what kind of a tyrant she really was because she put on a great act, but once no one was around …

"Ms. McGaha is moving to 401. The new patient pays for a private room.

"Oh." That made sense, but it wasn't something she had in one of her rooms, but it did give her one less patient and that would be nice when it came to getting them all up in the morning. She got the room ready that day, moving her patient who wasn't happy about giving up her aid and Mia was sad too, because the girl she was stuck with didn't care about anything but getting done and she thought she was mean to her residents. Not physically, but just in the way she went around telling them what to do instead of asking them. The people were adults after all and deserved to make a decision in their lives.

"Never mind packing McGaha." Sonya poked her head in. "We're moving Chelsea's resident instead." Of course. Chelsea was her favorite aid and she would get the break and have one less patient for a time. And worse, she was getting a patient who was a fighter. Perfect.

After settling her new patient, who seemed much more docile than she remembered her being in her co-workers room, she went on with her work. Helping nine other people bathe and dress before their therapy sessions, passing out breakfast trays in the process and taking vital signs that was supposed to be part of the nurses duties. There was a lot of things the nurses put off on them while they read their morning papers behind the desk.

Three hours later, she sat at the computer moving the mouse, clicking bubbles on her charts. Then paper charts, then she ran down to laundry to collect new sheets for her beds. as soon as the last one was made, it was time to pass out lunch. Collect the trays when they were done, then she took her own lunch break. It was an exhausting day every day in a job where she was never caught up, but the hours went by fast and as soon as she returned, checked her incontinent patients, aided the continent to the bathroom, filled the ice cups, it would be time to go home.

By that time, the new patient had arrived, but she had yet to meet him or her. She shrugged, caught up with Tori, clocked out and headed home.

"Get out!" Randy screamed at the short blond headed girl who had dared pop her head into his room. He hated the new place as much as the old. He hated that he couldn't move his legs, hated that they had sent him out of town to facility that they said was better equipped for his needs. What they really wanted was to be rid of a difficult patient. He stared at the wheelchair, he hated it. And he hated the world. He hated the little girls dressed in blue scrubs who thought they could tell him what to do. They would see. They would all see. He didn't' care who they sent in. three shifts of regular aids and a few fill ins. He had sent them all out in the month he was at the new facility. Even the therapist and doctors who made their rounds found out he wanted no part of their program. If he was going to be stuck in a nursing home, he would do it on his terms. He didn't care how much they told him it was rehabilitation to help him live with he new disability. He didn't believe them when they said he might be able to use his legs again if he just tried. It was bullshit. He knew better. He was there for life and he knew it. He had lost half his life just because he had done the right thing. Sometimes, he even hated Mia. He wished he had died when he was hit by that car. Then she would feel bad, because everything he owned would be handed to her. Then she would have felt guilty.

"Get out! Are you deaf!" he screamed. He especially hated Chelsea. She came in his room the first morning after he arrived, demanding, telling he had to get up. He had to let her bathe him. Even tried to bring in two of her buddies to hold him down so she could. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was check him off her list. He tossed the tray she had brought. She ducked and it flew outside the door nearly hitting the nurse. At least his arms still worked.

"Close the damn door!" He screamed after her, which she gave him a smirk and walked off, leaving him without privacy out of spite and they said that the employees weren't allowed to do anything to get revenge no matter how he acted. Just like everything else, the brochures had lied.

He glanced outside. Everyone wheeling by was old. Cryptically old. He wasn't ready for the life he was stuck in. He hadn't lived enough yet. At least at the other place there were people his age. The whole wing had been for people his age. Now he was stuck where they mixed everyone. And the only people his age wore a uniform. It didn't matter. He didn't want to associate with the other patients anyway.

Another day, another grand out of his pocket. Why the hell wouldn't they let him hire private care. Why couldn't he have stayed in his own home. Because his parents thought he needed the this type of care. They just didn't want to deal with him. At that moment, he hated them too and the judge that thought he wasn't competent enough to make rash decisions about his own care.


	10. Chapter 10

Mia heard shouting when she arrived at work. She and Tori glanced at each other and laughed. It shouldn't have been funny, but it was. The night shift girls rarely did their job the way they should, ignoring call lights all night until the last hour and it wasn't unusual for them to find residents who could no longer hold their bladders laying on wet sheets with only a dry protector pad and brief beneath them. And there was nothing that could be done about it because the nurses shrugged it off, telling them to come in early and make a round with the third shift. It sucked. The entire station needed to be evaluated and cleaned out. But they thought the new patient was dishing out exactly what some of the aides and nurses deserved. He refused all care, including his medicine. Rarely ate a meal. She knew he didn't eat anything during the day. And she hoped he did in the evening and she breathed a sigh of relief then that he wasn't put in one of her rooms. He had been there nearly two months and no one could do anything with him. Chelsea cursed him several times, but she had wanted it and soon she didn't even try. Just ignored the room all together, not even offering him his meals and she got away with it.

She had often been asked if she was related to the man because the shared a last name. She had taken Randy's last name when she moved, wanting a new identity only and that was the only way she could change her name without it costing a lot. She just shook her head. She didn't know any of Randy's family besides his mom and dad and if it had been his father, she was sure she would have seen Randy within the past sixty days. Then she would remember that he was in jail, because of her so of course she wouldn't see him, even if the man was related to him. Shortly after each inquisition she would shake away Randy's memory because it bothered her, knowing he was where he was because of her and she only wanted to focus on her new life. But she did wonder about the man, wondered if she would find similarities in his face. Wondered if he would be an older version of her former friend, but she was always too busy to take a peek and a little scared to be hit by whatever he could get his hands on. That day, the man's demeanor was worse. She was passing by, caught up and on her way to help Tori when she heard it.

The charge nurse had just told Chelsea that she had to try and get the new resident bathed because he was getting sores and the smell was terrible and could be smelled in the common room each time the door was opened. Chelsea then went into the room.

"I'm not dealing with this shit anymore." She overheard. "I'm not losing my damn job over you." She had gathered three aids to help her out and she could hear them whispering, but couldn't make out what they said. Then the door was closed. The next thing she heard was a loud thud and an aid was running out of the room, calling for help. The patient had shoved Chelsea. Hard and everyone was running into the room. There was a lot of screaming as the patient threw things, kicked and fought anyone who tried to restrain him. Whatever Chelsea had said to him last had really ticked him off. Tori came over and stood beside her and she quickly filled her in. Tori spit out a laugh even though they shouldn't, but they both knew how Chelsea bossed around her patients. The fighter that had come to her room hadn't given her any trouble so she knew it was Chelsea's approach that had been the problem. Soon the room was cleared and the old man was left alone.

Later that day, the charge nurse approached her. She was a sweet, older woman who didn't seem very far away from having her own room in a nursing home, but she had grown weary and a lot of things slipped past her.

"Mia, you seem to have a way with some of the difficult patients." and it was true. She had been able to calm down a few even when they weren't in her group. "Can you please go in to 401 and see if he will let you do anything for him."

"Okay." but she hadn't dealt with one so violent before and he had already been irritated. If nothing else, maybe she could at least get him to eat.

Randy had grown worse, so bad he couldn't stand himself. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl who cried holding her arm, claiming it was broken. But she just kept on and he wasn't going to be restrained. He really didn't like her. He disliked her more than any other aid because she tried to force him. Like he wasn't in his right mind at all.

He stared out the window. Wishing he could do more than lay in that bed. It was a beautiful day and he only wanted to be out there, sitting in the sun, but he couldn't get himself out of the bed and into the chair by himself and he was too proud to let anyone help him. No one understood how much he had lost. It wasn't the same for him as it was for the others. He had lost a lot more than they had. It was just another prison.

"Get out!" he said forcefully, but his voice was too hoarse to put anymore effort into it when he heard the door open. Then he heard it close and he thought whoever had opened it had decided not go any further. Usually, they tried to give him care, asking him at least once. It was quiet like he liked it. So he could think, or feel sorry for himself. Sometimes he could daydream, but even they made him angry because he couldn't do those things anymore. Like walk, date. Who would want a cripple?

Mia stared at the man who faced the window, his back to her. He was younger than she expected. She watched him for a moment and she was sure he thought she had left.

"You're only hurting yourself you know." she spoke softly, but differently than she would any other patient. He was her age, maybe a little older and she instantly knew he couldn't be approached the same way. She approached him carefully, sat down on the edge of the bed like she had done for many others and touched his shoulder. "You must be hungry. I can get a burger and chips if you don't like what they give you on the tray."

Randy breathed out slowly. He was having another hallucination. He knew someone was in there. Her approach was different, but he heard Mia. He knew that wasn't right, but for a moment, he closed his eyes, pretended the touch was hers. It felt wonderful especially as she began gently rubbing his arm.

"Just leave me alone." he said in a whisper.

"The nurse said you are starting to get sores. They must hurt." she softly reasoned.

"What do you care?"

"Okay, fine." Mia stood, put her hands on her hips. She would have to use a different approach. "But you shouldn't sit here in the dark feeling sorry for yourself. You should be thankful and enjoy what you still have."

He snorted. His arms came out from under the dirty blankets that covered him and she saw the tattoos. Those familiar tattoos.

"I have nothing to be thankful for! Just get out!" he screamed. But even though she knew he might sling her across the room, even strike her, she touched his cheek softly, turning him to face her. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Mia?" She nodded, but she was confused. How did he get there? He was supposed to be in jail. She choked back her emotions, seeing the man who had been so strong laying so weak before her. He was only a shell of himself and it broke her heart. Without saying another word, she left to retrieve some towels, wash clothes and razors. She returned, placed them on his tray table, then went into is private bath for a basin of warm water. Randy watched her every move, but he didn't object. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently washed his face, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. It was so hard, so hard to see him that way. Then she washed his chest. It was still toned and she remembered how wonderful it had felt to lay her head against it and listen to his beating heart.

"I can do that." his voice cracked. He gently held her hand, took away the cloth and she let him wash himself, turning away with her arms crossed as he did what he could. "I can't quiet reach my back." she turned to see him with a weak smile. An almost child like smile. She came back, warmed the cloth and he used his arms to pull himself to his side. She gently stroked his back, gently massaged it as she cleaned. He seemed to relish her touch, and she knew it felt good for him to be clean.

"You're bed needs to be changed." she spoke professionally.

"This is where you've been all this time?"

"Yes, I like it here." She told him as she changed the water. She picked up a new can of shaving cream that had never been opened, massaged it on his too thick beard. She was ready carve all that crap off of him. She wanted to see him. Needed to see him just to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination. "When did you get out?"

"Three months ago. This happened the night I got out. I guess the universe decided I hadn't paid my debt."

"Don't think like that Randy." Mia ordered softly. "Things like this just happen."

"do they Mia?" He took touched her cheek. "Everything happens for a reason. I thought I was being punished, but now – now I know." she knew what he meant.

"Randy, you ending up here doesn't have an underlying meaning. You and I – we were never meant to be." His hand dropped to his lap. He stared at her while she finished shaving him.

Chelsea's friend Brenda walked in and glared in disbelief with a hand on her hip, but Randy didn't care, he just kept staring at Mia while she made one last swipe with the razor, then gently wiped away the excess cream.

"Now, that looks better."

Brenda stood by fuming, her nose turned up in disgust.

"He's going to have to learn that he can't pick and choose who takes care of him." she snorted.

"I prefer non-bitches." Randy smarted off.

"Brenda, can you help me get him into his chair."

"What, no!"

"I have to change this bed and it would be easier if you weren't in it." Mia said sternly, but sweetly. "Besides, it would do you good to get up."

"I'm not going to get near him. Chelsea's arm is broken. I only came in here because they wanted me to make sure you weren't knocked out on the floor."

"I would never hurt her!" Randy said nodding his head at Mia.

"Then ask Tori to come help me." She spat. "Come on, Randy."

Randy felt like a child, but he let Mia guide him to the edge of the bed, using his upper body strength as much as he could. He didn't like appearing fragile in front of her. He was embarrassed that she knew how he had been acting. The aid named Tori seemed to be close with Mia and he made no fuss about her helping Mia lift him into the chair and he was shocked at how strong the two women were. He never thought Mia would actually be able to lift him off the bed.

"So, now what?" He groaned, with a little bitterness.

"I'm going to make your bed, then I'm going to clock out and go home." Mia informed him.

"What? No! You can't leave me now. You can't leave me again!"

"Again?" Tori raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Mia knew she was busted. Everything she had wanted to leave behind had found her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't you dare tell anyone about our past." Mia glared angrily. "I've moved on and I don't want my co-workers to know about the stupid mistakes I made in my past."

"So, that's what I am to you? A stupid mistake?"

"No, of course not." She softened. "Just what we did that night." Tori stared, but she knew she didn't judge and wouldn't tell another soul. "Randy, please, just let these people help you. I can't come in here every time you want me to because I have ten people of my own to take care of."

"I won't let anyone else touch me." he threatened.

"You're stubborn and your violent. Is that really what you want to be. Don't you want to get back to your life? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a place like this sitting in a dark room like it's your coffin?"

"It's not like I have anything to live for, now do I? My own wife doesn't even want me!"

"Stop being a child, Randy."

"IF they send anyone else in, I'll throw them out, literally throw them out."

"you're willing to hurt people just to get what you want? We really are strangers, Randy."

"Mia!" he screamed. "Mia!" But she left, closing his door behind her.

"Okay, I'm guessing this guy has a screw loose and you're just going along with him?" Tori asked in a pleasant, quiet tone. It was true, she often dealt with forgetful patients by going along with what ever period of their lives they thought they were in. It kept them calm for the most part because they would become violent if you tried to correct them and she didn't think that was the best way to handle their mental disability. It wouldn't fix their disease and there was no reason to upset them unnecessarily.

"I wish." she looked at her shoes. "he's my husband." she sighed.

"And you're just telling me this now? I thought we were best friends?"

"I didn't know that he was in that room. He's supposed to be in jail." Tori glanced around at the eyes that always seemed to watch them constantly. They didn't like how close the two had become and they really didn't like that neither of them liked to hang around chatting. Instead they helped each other and spent the time on their residents. They took their job seriously and it made the others look bad. Tori pulled her into a room whose occupants were in the therapy gym. "Is he dangerous? What did he do?"

"He killed two people." she admitted meekly.

"We have a murderer on our floor? Are you kidding me?"

"It's not like that. It was self defense. Actually, he was defending me. I was robbed at work one night. Randy had found me and he was angry and they cam back to do Lord only knows what, he shot them."

"then why did he go to jail."

"Because the cops thought he went overboard. The first bullet didn't kill one of them and Randy made sure the guy would only leave in a body bag. The jury believed he didn't have the right to take the men's lives. He should have never been arrested. It's crazy that people like those men can do whatever they want and walk out with a slap on the wrist and honest people spend years in prison for protecting themselves." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Or maybe you just don't want to see what the cops seen. That guy acts pretty violent, Mia."

"I've never seen him like that. Well, except for that once. Actually, we were pretty close once. We went to Vegas and had too many drinks and woke up married." she laughed. "it was a really confusing morning. "If he was so great, why aren't' you with him?" "Because, Tori. I was his best friend's girlfriend. Staying there, being with Randy. It would destroy them. They have been friends forever, I can't come between that."

"Well, I don't need to ask you if you slept with him. I know the answer to that question by looking at him."

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure me and Randy slept together?"

"That man is hot, Mia. And then there's the fact that Cheyenne looks just like him."

"He doesn't know about her, Tori."

"Wait, what does the other guy look like? Are you sure Cheyenne is Randy's?"

"Without a doubt. It was over with Roman for a while before he found out that Randy and I had married during that trip to Vegas. I don't know what it was, but I just didn't want to be with him. I hadn't slept with any man for nearly three months when Randy and I hooked up."

"And you haven't been with a man since. I think that means something, Mia."

"it means the same thing I've been telling you since we met. Relationships are too complicated. It's not worth the pain that comes when its all over."

"Yours or his?"

"can we go now? I have to pick Cheyenne up. It's not easy to find a babysitter I can afford and I don't want to piss off the nice old lady next door." she laughed because Mrs. Parnam would never stop watching Cheyenne. She loved her so much and her daughter even called her Grandma. She was the closest to one the child would ever know and Mrs. Parnam had only had one child of her own and he had been killed in Vietnam and Cheyenne had brought happiness to the woman who had not found happiness since her husband had died three years before Cheyenne's birth.

"You know I'll keep your secret. You're the only one who can make those kind of decisions, but from what I have seen myself – you're doing the right thing."

But Mia wasn't so sure. She hadn't been running away from the men in her life so much as her own feelings. She did love Randy. She hadn't realized how long she had been in love with him until he was no longer in her life. She had managed to get over him, managed to stop thinking about him every moment of the day and now he was back in her life. She just wanted to pretend he wasn't there. That he wasn't in that room in her workplace. Her life was working and that man really wasn't the man she had loved. He was a monster, a livid, cruel monster and that wasn't the father she wanted her daughter to know. She had told her daughter about a wonderful man who was nothing short of a hero. She wouldn't let that image be destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy stared at the closed blinds. He had taken to keeping the room dark. He didn't want the lights turned on and he didn't want the blinds opened. He was in a tremendous amount of pain, but he wouldn't take the medicine the nurse offered him every day for fear they would slip him something that would make him a zombie just so he would be easier to deal with. He did allow his aid, who was different everyday since he had injured his regular, fix him a basin of water and leave a towel and washcloth. He would wash himself because despite his new attitude against life, he was embarrassed that Mia had seen him in the filthy condition he had been in. He had dreamed of seeing her again and that was not how he thought of it.

His mother arrived later that day. She sat down in a manufactured, cookie cutter chair she dragged in from the common area. "I see you're in the same place you were in the last time I visited." she snorted. "At least you finally shaved off that beard.

"I don't know Mom, when's the last time you didn't criticize me." "I don't criticize."

"The hell you don't. Even before the accident. Nothing I ever did was good enough."

"Randy, I'm not going to sit and coddle you when you've screwed up."

"Oh, I would just love to hear you spin what happened to me. How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who married that girl in Vegas. You're the one who refused to divorce her. I told you she was nothing but trouble. She lived with your friend and yet you still stayed married to her. Where is she now, Randy? Where is your wife when you're sitting there disabled. Probably shacked up with another one of your friends, that's where."

"I wish I never told you about her."

"I wish that too. Do you know how hard it is for me? Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to have to tell my friends that my son was in prison, lost every thing he had including his legs and his sanity?" "I'm not insane."

"You're practically in a mental institution and it's all that girl's fault."

"I'm guessing you just came from lunch or shopping with your so called friends. That's the only time you come see him. That way you can yell and tell me how much of a disappointment I am to you. I'm sorry I embarrass you. Sorry I made your life difficult. Sorry I ruined your figure. Sorry I kept you from accomplishing your dreams. Happy?"

His mother sighed.

"I love you Randy. You're my son. But you need to use your head. You've always were a smart boy, so use your head and figure out this situation." she picked up her purse and took a look around the room. "It's this place, I bet." She slipped on her sunglasses. "Maybe you need some things from home. I'll have Fredrick bring a few boxes from the shed down. And maybe that tacky sofa you liked so much." Everything in his condo had been packed and placed in his mother shed. Fredrick, her latest boyfriend he hadn't even met yet and she was already sending him on an errand she didn't want to do herself. But at least she did show up from time to time. His father hadn't. The man would've been happier if he never knew of Randy's existence.. His mother had taken him back and forth to court to increase her child support payments all his young life. The man wasn't rich and she was never happy, not even when she received half his paycheck each week. He believed his father should pay something to help out, but he thought what she demanded was unreasonable. Both his parents resented him. He was a mistake and they still saw him as a mistake and a burden that would never go away.

He had been able to ignore them for the most part, now, living him own life and only seeing them when it was necessary, but now, they were just reminders of how truly alone he was in the world. No one was there to encourage him. Cheer him on and tell him he could overcome what had happened. Life just wouldn't give him a break.

Fredrick showed up that weekend. "Get out!" he had screamed in a particularly bad mood and he had been since his mother had visited. He had hoped Mia would stop in once in a while to check on him, but she never did. He never saw her and it irritated him because he knew she was right outside, probably passed by his door nearly every day and she was able to ignore him like he wasn't there at all.

Fredrick came in anyway. Rocking on his heels with his hands in his pocket.

"I know your mad at the world right now, but one of these days you're going to have to forgive it. "I guess you're the new man. Don't waste your time, old man. My mother bores easy."

"Whatever's meant to be will be." he laughed and brought a gold cart into the room that looked like it belonged in a hotel. The same cart had been used when he arrived, but he had only had two boxes. All clothes and personal hygiene products. "You're mom wasn't specific about what you wanted so I brought some things I thought you might be missing." Randy was curious about what the man thought he would like. Fredrick turned on the lights and it hurt Randy's eyes. Then he plopped a box on the table and pulled out a bunch of framed pictures. "Where do you want em'?"

He had a thick southern accent and kind eyes. Randy picked up one of the frames.

"These really aren't going to help me feel better." He snapped, tempted to hurl the picture across the room. It was one of Mia. He had surprised her. They had gone to an amusement park, she and Roman and he had brought some girl whose name he couldn't remember. She had grown tired of watching them play endless games. Actually, both women had grown tired of watching him and Roman shooting at targets, betting who could hit the most.

He didn't know how long they had been gone, but they hunted for them for nearly two hours before they found them relaxing in the water park portion of the park. She was standing under a large mushroom looking thing with water cascading down over her. He hadn't been sure it was her, when he aimed his camera, but when he called her name, she turned her head and smiled so big that it made him want to run and scoop her up in his arms, kiss her and tell her she had to leave Roman. The girl had always smiled when she saw him. No matter how long he was gone, but not the last time. Last time he only saw sympathy in her eyes. Pathetic sympathy.

"You have no idea what this thing is, but I'm guessing by how worn the buttons are, you used it a lot." He handed him his Pod. Fredrick was right. He had loved music. He listened to it all the time even when he was asleep. "Alarm clock." Which was really a small stereo that boomed sound as well as the biggest home sound system. "I brought you're television too. It's was just shameful to see such a nice set wasting away in that shed."

Randy had owned the largest screen he could find and Fredrick didn't even ask him if he wanted maintenance to come and help hang it on the wall. He asked the front desk to send them as soon as he entered the lobby and the men showed up, invaded his room.

"I think the bed needs to move closer to the window. That will make more room for that big couch. Two recliners in that thing boys. The boy here knows how its done, doesn't he?" Randy never dreamed he see the plush black piece of furniture again. Soon, his room somewhat resembled the living room in his condo. Not as nice, less windows, but still more like home. "You want to sit on it don't you?" He had read his mind, but Randy looked away, too proud to ask for help from stranger. "Come on, kid. Come have a beer with me and let's get to know each other like men should."

Randy snorted. "I've been through this hundreds of times, old man. I don't want a friend, so you can stop trying so hard. Trust me, it won't impress my mother. In fact, it would piss her off."

"You may not want a friend, but you sure as hell need one." And Randy did want to get out of a bed that he had been stuck in for too long. He wanted to sit on his familiar old sofa. He wanted to pretend he was living his old life were he relaxed after a long day and watched a movie on his big screen. Usually what ever was on TV and whatever Mia was watching on her night off. In different homes, connected only through a television most the time, but still something he had looked forward to.

Fredrick helped him to his wheelchair and Randy surprised himself by sliding onto the sofa with no help at all. He laid his head back, pulled the lever that kicked up his feet and moaned at the comfort. He took the beer Fredrick offered, pulled down the top of the center seat to reveal a table with cup holders and placed his beer in it.

"Impressive. I had no idea that was there. I think I'm going to have to buy one of these." Randy laughed. He liked Fredrick despite his rule about getting close to his mother's 'friends'.

Knock. Knock. A young girl who couldn't be older than eighteen gently knocked while she opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Tara." she said in the innocent, newbie voice that was laced with fear. She had to be a new hire, probably fresh out of the class. He could spot them before they made it two steps inside. They didn't know about him and he could hear the snickers from her co-workers who didn't bother to tell her about the resident they had stuck her with. "I'm making a round. Do you need help going to the bathroom?"

"Get the hell out of here." he snapped pointing at the door. He hated that so much! It made him feel terrible and it was embarrassing. He could go on his own and he hated that someone had to empty his urinal jug and bring him a bedpan when he needed to make a bowel movement. It was humiliating and even worse when they asked him.

The girls eyes grew wide and she hurried out of the room.

"I know you've kind of gotten a raw deal here, kid, but you don't have a reason to be an ass."

"What?"

"These poor girls don't deserve that kind of rudeness. They work hard, son and they don't make nearly enough for all they do. I spent a few months in a place like this once and I'll tell you right now. I'll belt you one if you talk disrespectful to any of them in front of me. I don't' care if your legs don't work or not."

"You wouldn't say that if you met the regular girl."

"There are some bad ones in every bunch.. I could always tell which ones were only around for the paycheck." Fredrick said. "But the others. If I were younger." He growled willfully. "If I had been your age. I would have taken one home with me."

Randy laughed. The old man had a sense of humor that he could not ignore, even though he wanted to. Fredrick wouldn't last much longer than the rest. His mother had a way of running off good men.

"So, when do I get to meet this wife you're mother keeps complaining about?"

"You probably passed her on your way in." Randy said with a hint of resentment.

"She works here?"

"yeah," Randy took a big swig of his beer. "It was a real kick in the gut. I had no idea where she was and then this happened and I'm dropped right where she is."

"Sounds like fate to me."

"It's torture. She came in here once and I haven't seen her since. And I thought we were close friends."

"That's your problem. You keep waiting for her to come to you." Fredrick was right. He had waited and waited since the morning he watched her walk off with Roman with his ring in her pocket instead of her finger. He still wore his. He always wore it. Roman had thought it was his way to lure women at the clubs who found it exciting to sneak around with a married man. He had thought that for a long time and Randy let him believe it. "You're making it too easy for her. If I was you I would be parked right where she works all day."

"I'd only have to sit outside my door because she works on this floor. As far as I know anyway."

"then what are you waiting for? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and make your wife fall in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Randy took Fredrick's advice to heart. Amazing that the only person who could get through to him was a complete stranger. He wanted to see Mia. If he couldn't have her, he at least wanted to see her. He wanted to watch her the way he used to watch her at the diner. From the outside looking in, he loved to watch her laugh with the customers. That smile and she worked so hard and quick.

The very next day, he put his plan in action, hoping that seeing him constantly would provoke her. Surely, she couldn't cast away their friendship. He knew she was going through a lot. She was a good girl with a strong moral code and what they had done must have devastated her. He wondered if the night she had been robbed also played a part in the way she had left her entire life behind to start anew. Maybe he was just a reminder of that terrible night. The night she had witnessed the life drain from breathing human beings. Despite what they were, that's what they were. Lives that were special to someone. Like their mother. They may have husbands, fathers. Somebody out there is missing them everyday and even though he had come to peace with what had happened, he knew Mia wouldn't get over it as easily. Not after everything else that had recently ate away at her.

The truth had been a relief, but it had caused Mia to run. He hadn't intended to chase her away. He wanted her for his own, but he never dreamed it would turn out as it did and he never wanted to hurt Roman. Actually, he hadn't, not as much as his actions should have.

Day one. He pushed the button beside his bed and after a long while of what he was sure was hesitation on the part of the girls at the desk, a couple of girls came in and he asked them to help him into his wheelchair. Then he told them to leave. Then felt foolish when he realized that he could not transfer himself to the shower stool. He had to have them help him, which was embarrassing as hell.

"I can't do this." he told them when they tried to help him remove his clothes. "Isn't' there a man somewhere in this building." He had to wait on the next shift, but two men did come. People from the therapy gym came to help him and as they helped, they began to teach him how to make the transfer by himself. It would take some time, they had said, but assured him that it could be done. Soon, he was dressed, shaved and looking more like his old self, except for the constant sitting position and metal contraption he had depended on.

Mia arrived at work. Another day, beginning the same as any other. She went straight to work instead of hanging out around the desk like the others. She collected fresh linen and went from room to room, greeting her residents who looked forward to seeing her every day. She helped them with their daily living activities with a smile and understanding. She worked quickly. The schedules were treacherous and everyone had an appointment of one kind or another. She didn't know how many times she had walked past before she was stopped in mid step. Randy was sitting outside of his room watching her every move. He looked like the same familiar, friendly face she had known so long before and she smiled before she could help herself.

And he was polite. Something that had everyone whispering and on edge. They wondered if he was bi-polar. They wondered if he was up to something and he was. She went on with her day, regaining her composure and finally managed to block him out. He made her more uncomfortable than anyone else, reminding her of her past and her mistakes. She had never been able to forgive herself for the wrongs she had committed. She wasn't an angel by any means and she knew the Lord above would forgive, but she didn't know if she deserved to be forgiven for the hurt she had caused.

A week and nothing more than that one damn smile. His room was so close to where she had to check her papers. So close to the little room where she sat at a computer once a day and nothing. She acted like he wasn't there. Week two had almost ended and she would be off the weekend so he rolled into that little room. She was alone for once and she didn't notice him behind her. He watched her fill in the little bubbles with a click of the mouse and then when it was done, she stood turned and fell forward. He grabbed her waist and pulled her right into his lap.

"how long are you going to ignore me? I didn't think we parted on terrible terms, Mia."

"Randy, let me up." she whispered. "Please, stop doing this to me."

"Fine." he released her and she rolled him out of the room like he had seen her do to others who had wandered in. She parked him back in his spot and walked off like he was any other patient. He didn't come out over the weekend and stayed behind the closed doors three days after that. He felt defeated, then it hit him. He needed to bring her in another way. So, he took his music with him, sat it on a nearby piano and plugged it up. He played his favorite play list filled with songs that reminded him of her and he hoped some of them would trigger her memories as well.

Randy was torturing her. Those songs she turned off when they played on the radio and he was blasting them throughout the room and no one would stop him because music was thought therapeutic and they thought he was making progress. He had the same rights as anyone else and she was happy that he was improving and was no longer the bitter recluse he had been, but he was terrorizing her and she wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to her. She started to forget her own steps, made her have to back up several times to retrieve items she had forgotten. Her past haunted her and she contemplated putting in a two week notice.

A month of that from Randy, only her breaks gave her refuge and then finally. He would stop her whenever she had to pass him. He would ask her for little things that he knew she had to fetch for him. Snacks, drinks. Somethings she had to run to the kitchen for. He threw her schedule behind intentionally just so she had to talk to him. She wanted to yell at him. Scream at him, but she stayed professional. And he was getting around so much better and popped up outside her residents room. He started following her to the cafeteria. Eating his meals at the same time as her and the dining room staff held his tray every day waiting for him to show up. He won them over with the fun loving, comedic attitude that she and always known. He made the staff laugh and they all loved him.

He never joined her. He kept his distance and picked up smoking again so he could follow her.

"When did you start this crap?" He asked. She was asked to take him that day and she couldn't refuse a request from the charge nurse and because they were alone, he was free to bring up their past relationship. "you always hated smoking."

"I guess I finally understand why people do it." She told him. "I figured you were through with them."

"The urge came back." he shrugged. "Mia, I really miss you. Do we really have to pretend we don't know each other?"

"I really don't want to explain us to everyone. And it's been so long, they'll all wonder why we've been distant. They wouldn't believe it now."

"Oh. You're afraid they'll think you're dating a resident and then fire you."

"That would happen." she assured him. "Randy, I really need my job."

"No you don't." he snapped. "You're husband had more than enough to support you. You know that."

"You're not my husband Randy." she wanted to yell.

"Well I have a piece of paper that says other wise."

"Just stop it." she told him. "Why can't you just respect the fact that I want to put all of that behind me."

"Because you and I were so close. I miss that. I miss everything!"

"It will never be the same as it was before."

"Because of Roman? When was he every really around when we hung out?"

"Not much."

"Then what would be different?"

"Randy, I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

Then it happened. Her biggest secret exposed.

"Mia."

"Hey, Mrs. Parnam." It was unusual for her to come to her job with Cheyenne. She had brought her on holidays to eat lunch with her before, but this was different. It was unscheduled and unplanned and Randy was sitting in his normal spot outside his door.

"I'm sorry to bring her to you at work dear, but one of my oldest friends invited me to join her on a road trip. We're going to see some museums and she wants to leave right now.

"Oh, it's fine." Mia smiled. Her shift was over in an hour and she knew the girls behind the desk loved her and would let her sit with them while she finished up. "I told you, you should get out more often."

"I just hate last minute plans, but that's Rose." she shrugged. Cheyenne reached for her mother's arms, she held her and then Mrs. Parnam gave them a motherly hug. Cheyenne wanted down. She loved the attention the residents gave her.

Randy stared at Mia and the little girl who held tight to her hand, looking around the room, accepting the attention from the older residents with a shy grin. He wondered if she was Mia's and then thought that it was also a possibility that she was watching her for one of the other girls. He hadn't seen when the child had arrived because he had needed to relieve himself. Then the little girl looked his way and she grew serious. He gave her a smile and a little wave then went back to the hot rod magazine he was reading.

"Daddy!" The little girl with perfect braided pigtails had big eyes and she took off – for him. She jumped into his lap and threw her little arms around his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy couldn't swallow. He couldn't speak. The little girl was excited as if she was meeting her hero for the first time. Randy stared. She had his eyes and he saw himself in her in so many ways and he saw Mia.

Mia's froze. She didn't' think that Cheyenne would remember the few times she had shown her Randy's picture. She had always wanted her to know that she had a father, that he was a wonderful, kind man who had saved her life once. She wanted her daughter to know a face as well as a story, but she never planned on them meeting before she had found a way to tell Randy. Now her co-workers stared, inquisitive and confused. They whispered, they snickered and the charge nurse crossed her arms over her bodice.

"You are my daddy? Aren't you?" little Cheyenne cupped Randy's cheeks in her small hands.

"Yes, I'm your daddy." Randy said so softly with a smile on his face and no doubts in his heart. "And I am very happy to meet you." "Mommy bought me a new dolly. You want to play?" "I would love to." He rolled himself to a table and his daughter ran back to Mia's side to collect the small suitcase she always carried with her. Her favorite, Barbie and her entire wardrobe. Soon, she had it set on the table, unzipped and was handing one to her father. Mia had to shake away her emotions.

"Is she okay with you for a little while? I have to make my last round."

"She's not a problem at all." Randy said sweetly. "And after you clock out, I would like to visit with you too." What could she say? She nodded her head and went on with her job. Her belly felt sick the entire time and each room she exited she saw her daughter smiling so big. There was no way she could take Randy away from her now that they had met.

"Mia, a few words please." Mia didn't get a chance to clock out before she was ordered to head to the front office with her charge nurse. "Mia, um … is there something about the patient in 401 we should know about?" She asked her after joining the director of nurses.

"Yes. I guess." she looked at her lap. "He's my husband, but we've been separated and I didn't want to there to be any drama where my job was concerned. I need my job."

"You're not going to be fired just because someone you're related to moved in. That's not really something anyone can control but I am concerned that you didn't inform us."

"I didn't realize it was him until I went in that day and I really wanted to avoid him. I don't want to discuss our marriage. Not here."

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you. You have been nothing but professional and if you need to speak with Randy on your own time, you are welcome to do that. In fact, since you two are still married, you're the one who should rightfully be in control of his care." The director of nurses added.

"I don't want that responsibility. We've never been a conventional married couple."

"But I think its in his best interest if you did take control. His mother – well she isn't – well honest enough to control his finances. Randy's in danger of loosing his room. He's in danger of being sent to another floor – another room that he will have to share with three other men. Mia, I don't know what went on or if your marriage was good or bad, but you're not a cold hearted person. You're one of the best aids we have and if that man is ever going to function outside these walls, he needs you."

"I just … I..." she could feel her whole world crumbling. Everything she had wanted behind her had followed her, but she couldn't walk away from him. Not now. She owed him her life and it was only fair that she do something to save his. "Okay. What do I need to do?" It was explained to her and it seemed pretty easy, but first she needed to talk to Randy.

Randy wasn't where she had left him with Cheyenne and after a couple of light knocks, she figured out that he wasn't in his room with her either. She should have felt panicked, but she didn't. She just didn't know where to look for them. Randy rarely left the floor, except to follow her out to the smoking area, but she knew he wouldn't take a little girl out there. She clocked out and grabbed her purse. She started walking the entire building, looking side to side. He had made no friends, so she doubted he would be in anyone else's room and soon she couldn't think of anywhere else to look.

"Hey, Mia." Frankie, the girl in the kitchen waved as she passed. "Have you seen Randy's little girl. She's so cute." The word hadn't gotten around yet, but she knew by the end of the week there wouldn't be one soul who didn't know that she and Randy had a past together.

"Have you seen him recently?" "He's in the kitchen."

"thanks."

She hurried through the dining room doors and into the kitchen and found them both. The kitchen staff was fawning all over Cheyenne and she was eating it up along with whatever snack Randy had managed to con out of them for her.

"You're spoiling her."

"nah." Randy grinned. "One snack won't hurt anything. Except maybe her dinner." he put the toddler on his lap and bounced her up and down. "Are you in a hurry today?"

"No." she couldn't lie. Randy could always see right through her. "I'm usually rushing out to pick up Cheyenne and I already have her."

"Good. I think I can grab something from the DVD box in the common room that will hold her attention for a few minutes."

"Why don't I go get us something to eat?" She looked at her watch. "I like Cheyenne to eat at the same time every day."

"I would like that. I would love to have a real family meal. You know how long that's been for me." He chuckled. His family never had dinner together. She knew this man, knew his entire history probably better than she knew her own. Definitely more than she had ever known about Roman.

It didn't take her long to pick up a decent dinner and return to Randy's room. Cheyenne picked at her food. Her little eyes were too heavy. The day's excitement had worn her out and she clung to her father as if he were a dream she did not want to let disappear. When she was out, Randy laid her on his bed and covered her up. It melted Mia's heart the way he kissed her little forehead and rubbed her hair.

Then they were alone, eating their meal in silence until the words finally escaped his lips.

"You should have told me."

"I planned to after the hearing. After you were arrested I just couldn't." She stared at her lap. "It seemed too cruel. I didn't want to give you another reason to hate me."

"Is that what you think? How many times do I have to tell you that I never held you responsible for what happened. I put myself in jail."

"For me!" she spat. "If I had left a long time ago, it would have never happened."

"I would have found you. You must know that. I found you this time."

"By accident."

"No. I've always known where you were." She stared at him feeling foolish and stalked. "But I didn't know you worked here. I knew you were in this town somewhere." He laughed. "I actually thought I was going to sneak out of this place and find you. I guess I didn't want to accept that I couldn't. I'm always going to be dependent on others."

"You don't have to be, Randy. You can still live alone."

"I don't want to live alone." he snapped. "what the hell's the point if I'm still going to be alone."

"You're not alone. I'm still here for you, but damn it Randy why does it have to be about that marriage all the time. We were fine when we were friends. I miss that. That's all I want."

"You would have loved to be my wife if Roman was never in the picture and don't try to deny it."

"I'm not. But I was with Roman and I can't pretend that we didn't do something horrible."

"He's moved on." Randy insisted. "Why can't we? Stop torturing yourself. You've never thought you deserved to have what you wanted. Girl, you deserve it more than anyone else I know."

"I am not the kind of person who runs off with my boyfriends best friend." she began to sob. "I am not one of those girls that doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants."

"No one thinks that about you Mia." They both turned. Roman stood at the door with his new girl. How long he had been there, neither of them were sure. He gave his girl a smile and apparently she understood what he wanted and stepped outside. Roman came over to Mia and kissed her cheek. "I am not angry about what happened. I am the one who didn't deserve you and I would have never given you the kind of life you wanted. Randy loves you and he always has. Since the day he met you, in fact. I'm the one who is the horrible person in the mess, but I want to make it right. I want you to do whatever your heart wants you to do. We all know what a good person you are and I can only imagine the punishment you have put yourself through. The way I see it – the world will always find away to bring together two people that belong together. That's what happened in Vegas, that's what's happened here."

"OH, shut up, Roman." Randy chuckled and shook his friend's hand. "you always were long winded when you thought you were right."

"I was only dropping in anyway." but she knew Roman's menacing look. "I'll catch you next time I pass through town."

"What are you doing?" Mia asked after Roman had left and Randy preceded to pull the privacy curtain in the middle of the room, blocking off the bed Cheyenne slept on. He didn't tell her what he had planned. Instead, he went to the sofa and slung himself onto it, then he patted the place next to him. Reluctantly she did and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Randy, I'm -" he interrupted with a kiss and she tried to fight him off but he seemed determined to show her just how strong he still was. Before she could fully grasp what was happening, Randy had laid her down and pinned her beneath him. His hands caressed every part of her body and she found she still loved his touch.

"Please, please Mia. No one will ever love you the way I do."

"I know that Randy. I know."

The End.


End file.
